


Prologue

by theotherarchangel



Series: The Supernatural Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theotherarchangel/pseuds/theotherarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brothers witness their mother's paranormal death and are trained to fight by their father, who aims to hunt down the thing that killed his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I am allowing this to be it's own chapter because it is so important. In actuality it is the beginning of Season 1 Episode 1. But because this is where the Supernatural Story begins, and it's the biggest part of the boys past, I decided to section it as a Prologue. Enjoy!

_Lawrence, Kansas_

_A dog barks anxiously in the distance, and a large house sits quietly on the street. The yard kept nicely, though not overly exgravagant. A few oak trees cast shadows across the white, 3 story house's surface. A few lights on the second story can be seen gleaming though the shear white curtains._

_"Come on, lets say goodnight to your brother." A women suggests to the young boy in her arms as she totes him through the darkened hallway. A baby's soft coos are heard as the pair enter, and the mother flicks on the light of a pale lamp. She sets the older son down as they enter the door way. Her long, blonde wavy hair brushes her own face as she straitens up, and moves towards her youngest offspring. The boy eagerly saunters up to the crib, nestled by the far wall and under a window. He steps up, putting both hands on the railing so that he can look down on his brother. A small grin already plastered onto his face, and his eyes alight with excitement as he stares down at the infant. "Goodnight Sam," the boy says, sparing no moment to swoop down and kiss the baby on the forehead before leaning back to stand at his mothers side. She chuckles sotly at the sight, and breaths "Goodnight love." while she leans and places a joining kiss on the same spot of forehead, just as her son did, and runs a hand softly over the babies fuzzy head._  
_"Hey Dean." a man calls happily from the doorway. The boy, Dean, turns quickly, his neck length hair bouncing slightly as he takes in the sight of the smiling man._  
_"Daddy!" He praises, jogging hurridly over to his father who proceeds to pick him up in time. "Hey little man." he greets as he sets the child on his hip._  
_"So what do you think? Think Sammy's ready to toss around a football?"_  
_"Noooo, daddy." they both converse, laughing into their words. The woman, Mary, walks past. "You got him?" she says smiling, allowing her hand to brush over her sons back as she heads for the door. "I got him." The man, John, agrees. Smiling at the eldest boy proudly. He brushes the blue and white flannal pajama shirt over his sons back, as the young boy wraps his arms around his father._  
_"Goodnight Sam." he says, pointing a loving smile towards his youngest son, before turning away and flicking off the light. The quiet, instrumental sound of a lullaby sounds, while the simple, 4 part crib mobile rotates slowly as the sound of feet disappears into the background._

_Suddenly, the hands on the wall clock stop moving. And the small crescent moon night light begins to flicker._

_In the other room, Mary Winchester stretches and looks towards the speaker of the baby moniter as Sam begins to whimper unhappily. She reaches for the pull tab to opperate the lamp on her bedside table. "John." she engages. After a moment of no answer she peers around to discover her husband isn't in bed. She releases a quick sigh of exasperation before rolling out of bed._  
_Mary heads down the hall, the soft moonlight casting from one of the windows with a pale curtain hanging over it loosley. It only takes a few steps to reach her youngest's room, and quiets a slow sigh. She looks into the room, seeing the silouette of a presumable John standing over the crib._  
_"John?" she questions. "Is he hungry?" A moment passes before the man turns very slightly, hushing her with a soft hiss through his teeth. "Okay." she agrees before turning away again._

_A small light at the opoposite end of the hallway captures her drowsy attention, and she squints at it's uneven flickering, making her way over to inspect the bulb. After a few taps it ceaces, and she hums in inquistition. The TV downstairs alerts her, and she steps down the stairway. Her foot hasn't left the top step before she notices John snoring in the recliner, his head lolling to the side slightly where he fell asleep. She backs away, grabing the stairwell to ground her as she recalls to man in the nursery that she had previously guess to be John. "Oh my God." she gasps before racing back up the stairs. "Sammy!" she calls softly, turnign the corner onto the second flight, gaining speed as her body wakes up officially._  
_"Sammy!" she calls again into the hallway, racing for the open door way. She turns into it, freezing after entering and going pale._

_John is startled awake to the sound of her screams._

_"Mary?" He questions as his consciencness takes affect. "Mary!" he calls wildly, springing from the chair and following her previous route with new vigor. "Mary!" he says again. A battle calm setting weight to his voice as he avoids panic. He swing the once closed door to the nursery open again. Pausing, and releasing a breath as he paces into the room, and seeing nothing. He wheels around, checking the corners while he makes his way to the crib to investigate Sam. The baby is cooing softly, and the man pants, releaving some tension as he sees his son is well. "Hey Sammy." he greets the smiling infant. "Okay?" he asks with a small smile._  
_Something dark appears suddenly on the quilted blanket that nestles Sammy's head. John's head tilts, and his smile falters for a moment before ne reaches foreward to dab his finger into the random liquid. Before he can return his hand, more droplets land on his nuckles, and he peers at them questioningly. He begins to scowl. The lines ever deepening as he brings his hand foreward and began to realize what has stained his skin. Blood. And he gasps horrible as his head whips up and around to see the source._

_Mary, is draped on the ceiling. Her hair and dress even clinging to it like the surface commands it's own gravity. Her White nightgown is stained crimson in a crimson streak that runs from her right side, to her left. The pale skin on her stomach invisible underneathe the red that is growing ever thicker, ever darker. Her face is frozen in an expression of betrayal, and horrid surprise. Her once young eyes sunken in and red rimmed._  
_John colapses to the ground, his eyes wide as they stare back at the sightless gaze of his wife. He stumbles back trying to escape the scrutiny, but unable to look away in the horror._  
_"Mary!" he shouts in fear! And the ceiling behind her erupts into flames, coating the room in horrible light. The demonic, low wailing fills his ears and he looks around in panic before realizing what must be done. He allows his wife one lasting gaze, his heart breaking as he makes a decision. He lunges for Sammy as the baby begins to cry, startled by the sudden heat and noise. John scoops him and doesn't spare his surroundings another glance as he tears himself from the nursery._

_"Daddy!" Dean screams in horror from his own doorway, staring down the hall at the emerging figure of his father. John swoops in, crouching low to thrust Sammy into the arms of a young Dean Winchester._  
_"Take your brother outside as fast you can, and don't look back!" John instructs, his brown eyes bearing into the frighened greens of his son. The young boy is shocked still, his young mind struggling to concept the fact of immediate danger._  
_"Now Dean, GO!" John accents, snapping Dean from his terror. John turns back towards the nursery, the fire blazing light and warmth into his face._  
_The Dean accepts the burden of his brothers weight, carrying it galantly as he jogs down the stairs. Struggling to balance himself and the infant as he tries to flee._

_John enters the nursery again, searching and calling for Mary. His hands up in a vain attempt to block the heat from his desperately expressioned face. The fire rages around him. Consuming everything and leaving nothing but heat, orange, light, and destruction. The noise of the element an overwhelming rumble that overpowers John's voice. Though he refuses to give up, even when his calls begin to rasp, reflecting the strain he is puttin gon them in search for his love. Her body still lies on the ceiling though John can't see. The flames too thing and still streaming out from the center of the surface, where he knows her body to be. He hasn't yet realized that the last glimpse of his wife was her sunken, dead gaze staring back him, outlined in fire._

_Dean hurries down the porch steps, hefting his brother carefully and escaping out onto the cool grass. He stops, turning to the window that just minutes earlier had bathed the infant in silver moonlight._  
_Hands incase the young boy and Sammy is carried along with Dean by John, who races from the house, shooting fearful glances to the second story. Stepping onto the sidewalk as that very window, and few noteable others, are blown out from the raging inferno._

_Sirens wail into the gleam, and the once peaceful evening is officially interupted the red and blue lights dance over every surface. Firemen voice commands and signals to each other, exchanging tools and hoses in their attempt to control the blaze._  
_The widower sits on the back of a 1967, midnight black chevy impala, clutching his infant son and sitting firm so that the older boy may press into him, seaking comfort. His head leans back slowly, forcing his lips from the head of the infant as he gazes at the home he lost. The dying fire reflects in his eyes, and right then and there, he promises to himself that he will punish the siloutted figure he never saw, for destroying his family. He will avenge his lost wife, and will not rest until he does._

 


End file.
